Bambietta Basterbine
Summary Bambietta Basterbine (バンビエッタ・バスターバイン, Banbietta Basutābain) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "E" - "The Explode". Powers and Stats Tier: 7-A | At least 7-A Name: Bambietta Basterbine, Bambi Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Swordsmanship, Reishi Manipulation, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness, True Flight, Explosion Creation (via The Explode), Durability Negation (Her reishi turns whatever it comes in contact with into a bomb) Attack Potency: Mountain level+ (Comparable to Bazz-B, should be superior to NaNaNa Najahkoop who was able to survive Yamamoto's flames, although it was migated by Bazz-B, should also be superior to the rest of the female Sternritter) | At least Mountain level+ (More powerful than base), The Explode also ignores conventional durability Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the rest of the female Sternritter) | Massively Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman Striking Strength: Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ Durability: Mountain level+, higher with Blut | At least Mountain level+ (Survived a hit from Komamura's Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō Dangai Jōe, which hit her dead on with such power that it forced her explosions back onto her body), higher with Blut Stamina: Very high, as she can fight even when seriously injured Range: Hundreds of Meters Standard Equipment: Medallion, Sanrei Glove, Her Spirit Weapon Intelligence: High in combat Weaknesses: Bambietta's explosions can be reflected, the explosions can also be delayed Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Explode (爆撃 (ジ・エクスプロード), Ji Ekusupurōdo; Japanese for "Bombing Raid"): Bambietta has the ability to create bombs. Her explosive attacks cannot be blocked because her attacks are not bombs made of Reishi; they are Reishi that turn anything they make contact with into a bomb itself. This ability allows for omni-directional attacks, such that Bambietta does not have to actually target an opponent and can inflict significant area damage. By using her power, Bambietta can set off explosions within her close vicinity. Additionally, she can generate explosive energy around her, which radiates outward in a large globe and causes heavy damage to her surroundings. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Immense Spiritual Power: Bambietta's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. She is powerful enough to fight several Shinigami simultaneously, including 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura and his lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Reishi Sword: Using her abilities as a Quincy, Bambietta can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. Her favored weapon manifests in the form of a short ornate broadsword, somewhat reminiscent of a Chinese dao, with a forked blade in the style of Zulfiqar. Using this sword, she can bifurcate unseated Shinigami and their respective Zanpakutō with ease. Quincy: Vollständig When this is activated, a substantial amount of Reiatsu is released, resulting in the formation of a towering column of energy that ends in a large Quincy Cross, from which Bambietta emerges in the Quincy: Vollständig after the column shatters. In this form Bambietta develops large wings and a Heiligenschein in the shape of a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head. * Flight: Using the Reishi wings generated by the Vollständig, Bambietta gains the ability to fly at high speeds. * The Explode (Enhanced): While using Quincy: Vollständig, orbs of Reishi form underneath her wings. She can release these Reishi spheres from her wings, sending large quantities of them into her surroundings. Any item that comes in contact with these Reishi orbs becomes a bomb and explodes after a brief delay. A single explosion was strong enough to heavily injure Shinji Hirako. Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Sternritter Category:Flight Users Category:Hax Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sadists Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Quincies Category:Tier 7